old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Friendship Games Rewritten
It was a beautiful day at Canterlot High and the Human Six were in the library discussing the upcoming Friendship Games, the academic event that is held every two years between Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy. But of the friends, Rainbow Dash was the least enthusiastic. The previous time, she had lost to one of the Crystal Prep students, Sour Sweet and she never got tired of rubbing her victory in Rainbow's face. She shuddered in disgust at the memory. Sunset: Um, Rainbow Dash? Are you alright? Rainbow: Huh, oh, it's nothing, Sunset. I'm just thinking, is all? Pinkie: Are you still thinking about the time Sour Sweet beat you during the previous Friendship Games and how she never lets you hear the end of it? Rainbow: Grr, how did you know? Pinkie: Your face says it all. Rainbow: Ugh, that Sour Sweet's a pain in the rear end! Why can't she just stop bragging about how she's "oh so much better than me at everything." Heck, I'd rather listen to Trixie bragging about how she's all "great and powerful." Applejack: Don't worry about a thing, sugarcube. I'm sure this year you'll beat Sour Sweet at her own game. After all, you are the most athletic out of all of us. Rarity: You just need to keep your eye on the prize and don't let anything distract you. And we'll always be here for support, darling. You just gotta believe in yourself. Fluttershy: Agreed. Show Crystal Prep what you've got. Rainbow: Aw, yeah! Crystal Prep, you better watch yourself, 'cause Rainbow Dash is back in the game! Meanwhile, at Crystal Prep, Sour Sweet was walking down the hallway to her next class, all the while, people would congratulate her for her win from the previous Friendship Games, as they were preparing for the games themselves. Sour was an odd type. One minute, she could be all bright and cheery, the next she could be cold and harsh. Jet Set: Think you can best Canterlot High like last time? Upper Crust: Oh, please. She's got this in the bag. Sour Sweet: (sweetly) Why, thank you. I appreciate the support. (sourly) Chumps. As Sour walked into her Algebra class, she saw Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat eyeing each other. Sunny and Sugar were rivals in being academy perfects and often got into huge arguments on who was the better student. Sour Sweet: Lemon Zest! Lemon: Yeah, boss? Sour Sweet: My notebook. Lemon: Got it right here, Sour: Thank you. Lemon Zest was, as Sour would put it, her personal assistant. She was usually always listening to loud music in her headphones and other people found this to be quite obnoxious. It was a miracle she hadn't damaged her hearing. At that moment, Mr. Whooves stepped in and began the lesson. Mr. Whooves: Right then, to begin the lesson, who can tell me what is PI in numerical terms. Sunny Flare was about to speak but was cut off by Sugarcoat. Sugarcoat: 3.14 Whooves: Correct, Miss Sugarcoat. Next question, what is the square root of 54. Sugarcoat was about to respond, but Sunny beat her to it. Sunny: 3√6 Whooves: Correct, Miss Flare. Sunny: Hah, beat that. Sugarcoat: Pfft, show-off. Sunny: Look whose talking. During gym, Indigo Zap was at the top of her game at volleyball, tagging out every single player she hit. She was also Rainbow Dash's cousin and the two had often played sports together when they were kids before they went to different schools. She was highly competitive and loved rubbing her victories to anyone would pay attention. Indigo: Aw, yeah! Another clear-cut victory for me! I-N-D-I-G-O, what does that spell? Indigo! Pokey Pierce groaned at her gloating. Pokey: Ugh, do you always have to be so loud about your accomplishments? Indigo: Such sayings come from the person who got tagged out by moi. Pokey: Ugh, whatever. Sour: That was a good game you played out there. Indigo: Why thanks, Sour. Sour: Now let's see if you'll have just as much talent in the Friendship Games. Lemon: Yeah, after all, Rainbow is competing. Indigo: Hah! Cuz is good and all, but she's got nothing on me. The next day in the auditorium, Principal Celestia was giving the annoucement of the Friendship Games to the rest of Canterlot High. Celestia: As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games. Octavia: Let's hope we actually win this time. Trixie: Well, if Rainbow Dash is competing, she'd better not mess this up like last time. Lyra: Ugh, I hate how those Crystal Prep students literally have to rub everything in our faces like they're on top of the world. Bon-Bon: Well, I heard that Spitfire's coaching the team for the Wondercolts. Everyone knows how she loves to lick everyone into shape. So maybe we'll have a chance at winning? Lyra: Well, if you said it, then it must be true. Bon-Bon: Aw, shucks. Celestia: And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context. Rainbow: Thank you, Principal Celestia. throat I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything. Trixie: Gee, how inspirational. Rainbow: And I know we lost the Friendship Games last time, but this time, I can guarantee you that this year, we'll come out on top! After all, we don't have the same uniform. Rarity: Oh, I whole-heartedly agree. Rainbow: We know how to have fun. Pinkie: Ain't that the truth! Rainbow: We've got school spirit! Applejack: Heck yeah, we do! Rainbow: But you know the best known fact about us? Fluttershy: What? Rainbow: It's that we are Canterlot Wondercolts! We'll fight to the end, we'll overcome all the obstacles, we will be victorious! The crowd began to cheer as Rainbow Dash carried on with her speech. First a few people, then more, then more, even the principals Celestia and Luna joined in. Rainbow: Come on, everyone! Say it with me! Canterlot Wondercolts! Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Sunset: Canterlot Wondercolts! Canterlot Wondercolts! Crowd: Canterlot Wondercolts! Canterlot Wondercolts! Canterlot Wondercolts! Derpy: You're my hero, Rainbow Dash! As the crowd cheered and cheered, Rainbow felt a streak of pride rush right through her. She was now fully confident that the Friendship Games would be in Canterlot High's favor. At the same time, Principal Abacus Cinch and Dean Mi Amore Cadenza AKA Dean Cadence were holding a meeting with the other students of Crystal Prep in the auditorium. Cadence: Alright, settle down everyone! I shall now hand the mic over to Principal Cinch. Cinch: Thank you, Dean Cadence. Now as you all know, tomorrow we will be heading to Canterlot High where the Friendship Games will be held. I expect you all to be ready and waiting to board the buses the following morning. Sour: Psst, have you got my notes? Lemon: All here and accounted for. Sour: Great. Cinch: But before we move on, let us give a special round of applause for the student who won us the previous Friendship Games, Sour Sweet. Sour walked smugly up to the stage, giving a cheerful smile as the crowd of students cheered for her as she walked up to the microphone. Sour: Thank you, everyone. I have full confidence that we will win this year's Friendship Games, just like the last. With me leading the charge, of course. Sugarcoat: She just loves bringing that accomplishment of hers every time, does she? Sour: Do we have what it takes to beat Canterlot High? Lemon: Yeah! Sour: Are we gonna win like last time? Indigo: Aw, yeah! Sour: Are we Shadowbolts? Sunny and Sugar: Yeah! Sour: Then, let's get out there and show them what we're made of! Crowd: Yeah! Shadowbolts! Shadowbolts! Shadowbolts! Indigo: Are we gonna win?! Lemon: Yeah! Indigo: I said, ARE WE GONNA WIN?!! Lemon: YEAH!!! Lemon and Indigo: Shadowbolts! Shadowbolts! (with Sunny and Sugar) Shadowbolts! Shadowbolts! As the crowd continued to cheer, Sour walked off the stage with a devious smile. Sour: Heh-heh-heh, all according to plan. The next morning, the buses arrived to pick up the students from Crystal Prep. Meanwhile, Sour was making gossip with Suri Polomare, Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis. Suri: You killed it with that speech, mmkay? (as she boards the bus) I'll be glad when the games are over and we come out on top. Fancy: I think today's going to be a good day for Crystal Prep, wouldn't you agree? Fleur: Why, certainly. Good luck with the games, Sour Sweet. Sour: Thank you (Fancy and Fleur board the bus), but I won't be needing any luck. Soon all the students had boarded and it was time to go. Sour was making plans with Lemon, Indigo, Sunny and Sugarcoat. Sugar: So what's the game plan, Sour? Sour: Well, we'll start off with- But as Sour was speaking, the loud music from Lemon's headphones was becoming more and more of a distraction. Sour: Lemon? Lemon?! LEMON?!! Lemon: Huh? What? Sour: Could you please turn down that blasting music?! It's driving me crazy and I can't concentrate. Lemon: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Indigo: Hey now, this is my jam! Lemon: Well, then. Lucky I brought a spare set. Sour: Spare set? Soon, both Lemon and Indigo were rocking it out listening to their music. Sour groaned in annoyance. Sugarcoat: You get used to it. (to Sunny) I know I have. Sunny: And what's that supposed to mean? Sugarcoat: Well, we both know whose the better student overall. Sunny: What?! We're both at the same level of academic achievements, Sugarcoat! Sugarcoat: That's what you think, "Sunshine." Sunny: Scared you're gonna fail your next test?! Sour: (muttering) I'm surrounded by idiots. Finally, the CPA students arrived at CHS, where their competitors were ready and waiting for them. Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence exchanged greetings with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, while the students mingled with one another. Sour: Well, well, well. If it isn't Rainbow Dash. Rainbow: Ugh, what is it this time, Sour Sweet? Sour: Oh, nothing much. Just you better watch yourself out there. Lemon: Yeah, what she said! Rainbow: Grrrr! Rarity: Let it go, darling. She's just trying to make you angry. Fluttershy: Just take a deep breath and breath in, breath out. Indigo: Yo, what up, cuz! Ready to lose again? Rainbow: (sighs) Hey, Indigo. Sunny: Ew, what tacky outfits. My grandmother could knit something better than that. Rarity: I beg your pardon?! Sugarcoat: Pardon denied. Rarity: Why, those Crystal Prep...AAAuugghh!!! Suri: Ugh, what a dump this place is. It really needs an extra clean-up job, mmkay? Octavia: Ugh, what nerve! Apple Bloom: Just those Crystal Prep jerks wait. Sweetie Belle: They don't know that they're messing with Canterlot High. Scootaloo: Yeah, Rainbow Dash is gonna serve 'em up good! Trixie: If there's one thing Crystal Prep lacks, it's someone as great and powerful as me!!! Soon, it was time for the games to begin. Both schools' respective teams were being ushered in by their coaches. For Canterlot, Spitfire. For Crystal Prep, Shining Armor. Spitfire: Now, listen up! Each team will have six athletes. Shining Armor: The games will be split into four stages. Spitfire: Two rounds, a semifinal, and a final. Shining Armor: And in each stage, both teams are halved and by the finals. Spitfire: Only two students each will compete for their schools. Spitfire and Shining Armor: Now, then...get out there and show 'em what you're made of!!! As thus the Friendship Games began. Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Thunderlane, Lyra, Bon-Bon and Bulk Biceps competed for Canterlot's soccer team while Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Pokey Pierce, Trenderhoof, Neon Lights and Blueblood competed for Crystal Prep's soccer team. First CPA in front, then CHS took the lead! Photo Finish: So much style. Mien goodness. I must capture ze' majicks!!! Lights! Camera! Action! Rainbow: Passing it to you, Lyra! Lyra: Got it- Indigo: Comin' through. Lyra: Hey! Indigo: Better luck next time, Rainbow! Rainbow: Heh, we'll see about that, Indigo. Lemon: Neon, passing it to you! Neon: Yo, I got- Bon-Bon: Snooze, you lose. Neon: Hey! Not cool, bro. Bon-Bon: You gotta be quicker than that! Meanwhile, another event was being held near the track. Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy Sunset and Big Mac were running for their team, while Sour, Sunny, Sugarcoat, Fancy, Fleur and Suri were running for their teams. Rarity: Good thing I made some extra additions to my running shirt. Applejack: Was all that glitter really necessary though? Pinkie: Oooh, sparkly. Sunny: Glitter? Ugh! Sugarcoat: Maybe someone forgot to tell her that this isn't a fashion show. Rarity: Hmmph! Cadence: If both teams are ready, we will now begin! As Dean Cadence sounded the airhorn, the race began. Applejack and Rarity keep hot on their toes with Sunny and Sugarcoat. Then, Big Mac and Fluttershy had to keep up their pace with Fancy and Fleur. At last, Sunset and Pinkie kept neck-and-neck with Sour and Suri. At last, the results came in and Vice Principal Luna stood to attention for everyone to hear. Luna: The results are in! It appears that Rainbow Dash scored the most goals for her team during the soccer match as did Lemon Zest score the most goals for her team. Which means they will move on to the finals! Rainbow and Lemon: Yes!!! Luna: Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer kept the best timing during the race for her team, while Sour Sweet kept the best timing for her team. Which means they will also move on to the finals! Sunset: Yes! Sour: Hmm, easy as pie. Luna: You all will have an hour's break before the final event. Make the most of your time. That is all. As the students left to ease off before the final event, Rainbow Dash just couldn't stop going on about her victory, especially to Indigo Zap. Rainbow: Well, look who didn't get into the finals. Oh, so sad. Indigo: Very funny, but Sour and Lemon are tough to beat. So you'd better watch yourself. Rainbow: Pfft, whatever. I've got this thing in the bag. However, as Rainbow Dash was talking a stroll before the final event, she could hear shouting from one of the corners behind the school. ?: Listen here. You either do it the way I say it or don't do it at all! ?: But, I wanna win this just as much as you! Why can't I take victory for Crystal Prep? ?: (sweetly) Are you disagreeing with me? Rainbow kept as quiet as she could so as to not be seen and saw Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest arguing with each other and it was turning pretty ugly between the two. Lemon: Well-I-um- Sour: Maybe I'm not making myself clear...(sourly) ARE YOU DISAGREEING WITH ME?!!! Lemon Zest went pale at the tone of Sour's voice. Now she was really angry and seeing Sour Sweet angry was the most terrifying experience of her whole life. Sour: Gimme those! Sour snatched Lemon's headphones right out of her hands and began to bend them, much to the latter's horror! Lemon: Wait, what are you doing?! Sour: Maybe this will teach you not to disobey your superior's orders. Lemon: No, please! Not my headphones! I need my music, please don't break them! Lemon was close to bursting into tears at the inevitable loss of her headphones as she begged and begged Sour for mercy. Sour: Ugh, you're so pathetic. She threw the headphones right in Lemon's face. Lemon could have sworn she almost drew blood from the impact. Sour: Now then, do we understand each other? Lemon: We do...boss. Sour: (sweetly) Excellent! See you at the finale! And Sour walked away, leaving Lemon on the ground in tears. Meanwhile, Rainbow had witnessed the whole ordeal and was shocked at what had happened. Rainbow: She's not just full of herself, she's downright cruel! As Sour Sweet went back to make small-talk with the other students, Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat caught a distinctive look in her eyes and they felt the need to be worried about it. Sunny: Um, Sour Sweet, are you okay? Sour: Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask? Sunny: Oh, just wondering how you were doing is all. Sour: Oookay, then. Just as Sour Sweet walked away, Lemon Zest walked in. She saw Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap and tried not to look upset. She gave the girls a smile, though it did look a bit forced. Indigo: Yeah, Lemon? Ready for the final event? Lemon: You could say that Indigo: "You could say that?" Something bothering you? Lemon: Bothering me? Oh, no. Nothing at all. Sunny: Did Sour Sweet say something...rash to you? Lemon: Oh, no, no, no. It's all fine, trust me. Sugarcoat: If you say so. But as Lemon walked away, the girls could tell something was up. Sugarcoat: She's lying. Sunny: You think?! Indigo: Normally, she would have been shouting "YEAH" with me, but her saying "you could say that" just seems off to me. Soon, it was time for the final event of the Friendship Games to begin. A motorbike race across the race through several obstacles. Sour: Ready to lose again, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow: Believe me, Sour Sweet. Luck is on my well. Sour: Hah! We'll see about that. Luna: If both teams are ready?! Sunset: Let's just hope you don't get an ego attack if we win. Rainbow: Me? Ego? Pfft, when have I ever? Sunset: *coughbattleofthebandscough* Rainbow: Oh, right...that... Luna: Get set! Lemon: Let's just get this over with. Luna: GO!!! Vice Principal Luna waved the flag to start and the race was on! Sour tried to pull ahead, but Rainbow kept pace with her. Rainbow: Slowing down a bit there, Sour? Sour: You won't be so smug when I cross the finish line first. Rainbow: Oh, please. You've got nothing on me. Sour: That's what you think. It looked like the race was gonna be close. Suddenly, Rainbow took the lead, followed by Sunset and Lemon, much to Sour's surprise! Sour: What?! She could see that the finish line was getting closer and closer and this time, Sour wasn't taking any chances. Sour: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! Sour Sweet rammed into Lemon Zest, which caused her to ram into Sunset Shimmer, which caused both of them to lose control and fly off their motorcycles and off the track. Meanwhile, Rainbow was coming closer and closer to the finish line. Rainbow: Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to win! I'm going to win! Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the accident that had occurred and got an even better view of it on the big screen. Cadence: Oh, my! It seems that Sunset Shimmer and Lemon Zest are out of the race and in a rather serious situation! Sunset: Ow! Help, I can't move! I think I've broken something! Lemon Zest just sobbed in defeat and pain. She thought she had driven Sour Sweet over the edge and caused this mess. Rainbow Dash could see that her friend was in great trouble and one of her competitors was in just as bad in shape. She could also see that she was getting closer to the finish line. She could see the concerned looks of her friends on the bleachers and the rest of CHS and CPA encouraging her and Sour Sweet to cross the finish line. So she did the only thing she could...she slowed down to a stop and went back to help. Sour Sweet now saw her chance and zoomed past Rainbow Dash and sped through the finish line. Sour: Aw, yeah! I win, again! Rainbow could see that Sour had won, but right now, she couldn't care less about that. She went to where Sunset and Lemon sat, battered and weary. Rainbow: Don't worry, Sunset. I got you. Sunset: Thanks, Dash. Rainbow then extended her hand out to Lemon Zest, who was confused by the offer. Lemon: Why...why are you helping me? Rainbow: Because that's what friends do. I saw the way Sour Sweet yelled at you. Lemon: Oh, you saw that... Rainbow: You two go ahead, I'll catch up. Sunset: Thanks again, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow: No problem. Soon, Lemon Zest crossed the finish line, followed by Sunset and then Rainbow Dash came in last. Everyone in the bleachers cheered for the three as they crossed the finish line. Pinkie Pie was so excited that she popped a balloon filled with confetti! Sour was confused as to why no one was paying any attention to her and then she saw why. She was furious! Sour: Excuse me?! I'm the person who won! I won the final event! And then there was trouble. Cinch: SOUR SWEET!!! Sour was surprised at the tone of her principal's voice. Cinch: Come over here, I want a word with you. Sour Sweet grudgingly walked up to Principal Cinch...with Sunny Flare at her side. Sour gulped. She knew she was in trouble now. Cinch: Care to explain why you cheated in the last event by crashing your motorcycle into one of your fellow students that took two competitors out just to win the games?! Sour: Well, I- Cinch: And another thing! I hear that you also cheated in the previous Friendship Games as well. Sunny Flare told me everything. Sunny: You bribed me to ensure your victory from the previous Games. Just...NO! Cinch: With this kind of intolerance, I should expel you from school! Sour: (gulps) Cinch: But this time, I'll go lightly on you. You will be banned from partaking in any future Friendship Games and will be spending the next six months...in detention. Sour: Detention?! Cinch: Want to make it twelve months?! Sour: But-but-...oh, fine! Cinch: Right then, dismissed! Sunny: How's the old saying go? "Pride before a fall." Sour: Oh, shut up, Sunny! Later, Principal Cinch and Principal Celestia stepped up to the microphone to give an annoucement. Cinch: I would like to commend Canterlot High for their selflessness in the Friendship Games, something we at Crystal Prep Academy aren't very well known for. Celestia: Which is why we would like to honor the trophy of the Games to a true wondercolt of this school. Give it up for...Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash walked proudly up to the stage, students of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep cheering for her all the way. Rainbow: Thank you, everyone. Let's just say I learned a very important lesson today. Life isn't all about winning. I'd rather stay true to my friends for the right reasons, than win something for the wrong reasons. And that's why I will have to decline the offer of having the trophy and will instead hand it over to Lemon Zest! Lemon was surprised at being given such an offer! Lemon: Wha...me?! Rainbow: After what Sour Sweet put you through and seeing that you're more the sportsman than I am, I would be honored for you to have this trophy as a symbol of friendship. Lemon Zest couldn't believe her eyes. Someone was actually being genuine to her. She had never felt so happy in years, she felt like bursting into tears. She went ahead and gave Rainbow Dash a great, big hug. Lemon: Thank you! Thank you so much! Rainbow: And uh, sorry about rubbing my victory in your face earlier, Indigo. Indigo: It's okay, cuz. Runs in the family blood. Fist bump? Rainbow: Fist-bump. Rarity: Oh, I just love happy endings. Pinkie: Group photo! Photo Finish: Did somevon' say group photo?! Pinkie: I did! Get into position everyone! All the students of CHS and CPA gathered 'round the bleachers for the photo, including the principals, vice principal and dean. Photo Finish: Everyvon' say: Lights! Camera! Action! Crowd: Lights! Camera! Action! (Flash!) The End. Category:Blog posts